


Véla Harry

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Ajándékfic Kyrának :) Béta Polly volt, köszönöm munkádat.Jogok még mindig a csodás JKR-t illetik, én csak játszom a karaktereivel.Figyelmeztetések: SLASH, OOC karakter(ek)(Eredeti megjelenés: 2013.05.03.)





	Véla Harry

Fájdalom, tengernyi kín, megannyi tűszúrásnyi szenvedés, izmok megfeszülése, vér és könny, majd egy kiszakadt sikoly a földön fekvő alakból. A fiatal férfi felett három nő állt ugrásra készen, de minden érintésre megvonaglott a teste, mintha tűz égette volna meg. Aztán eljött a reggel, odakinn csillapodott a zápor, csendesen kopogott az eső.  
A férfi megemelte fáradt, izzadt fejét és odafordult a barna hajú nőhöz:  
\- Miért én, Mio? Miért mindig én?  
\- Nem tudom, Harry. Bár tudnám, bár tudnék segíteni – felelte a barátjának, könnyben ázott szemekkel.  
\- Fel tudsz khelni, ’Arry? – guggolt le az egykori hőshöz Fleur.  
\- Nem, semmi erőm sincs – suttogta a választ.  
\- Eszerint a könyv szerint túl van a nehezén, már használhatunk mágiát körülötte – szólt közbe Luna Lovegood. 

Hermione minden további szócséplés nélkül emelte pálcáját Harry Potterre, és ágyába lebegtette a volt griffendélest.  
\- Ne háton, még gyengék a szárnyai – figyelmeztette sógornője.  
\- Most mi lesz velem? – kérdezte Harry elhalló hangon.  
\- Most aludj, ne törődj a jövővel – válaszolta Hermione.  
\- Itt maradtok?  
\- Luna itt marad veled. Én hozok majd vacsorát és fájdalomcsillapító bájitalokat. Fleur megkérdez egy szakértőt, hogy minden rendben legyen veled.  
\- Rendben? Az már sosem lesz – válaszolt a férfi keserűen.  
\- Harry, kérlek!  
\- El se kezd, Hermione! Véla lettem, mert egy ősöm elfeledkezett magáról, nekem meg épp nyugalmam lett volna Voldemort után. Semmi sem lesz rendben.  
\- Harry, kérlek – kezdte barátnője, de Fleur elvezette a hálóból a szipogó boszorkát.  
\- Adhj neki időt, ’Ermione. Holnapra lecsillapodik.  
\- És aztán?  
\- Aztán? Megkeressük a párját. Egy véla élete sem lehet teljes az igazi társa nélkül.

*~*

\- Draco, kérlek, figyelnél? Épp azt mondtam Mrs. Parkinsonnak, hogy az április szeszélyes, kiszámíthatatlan az időjárás, május sokkal megfelelőbb lesz az esküvőtök megtartásához.  
\- Legjobb lenne május végén, az utolsó két hétvége egyikén, akkor már virágzik minden fa, bokor, virág, csodálatos lesz a kúria kertje – lelkesedett az említett.  
\- Ó, köszönöm a bókot, kedvesem, tényleg az lenne a legjobb – felelte Narcissa Malfoy, fél szemmel fiát vizslatva.  
\- Meg is beszélem otthon Pansyvel! Minél előbb, annál jobb! – lelkendezett tovább Mrs. Parkinson.

Draco Malfoy csak ímmel-ámmal köszönt a távozónak, tovább bámult az ablakon kifelé.  
\- Draco, mi a baj? – lépett be édesanyja újra a szobába.  
\- Semmi baj sincs, csak unom már az esküvői készülődést.  
\- Egy hete még te is lelkes voltál. Mi történt?  
\- Nem tudom, anya, tényleg nem.  
\- Nem muszáj Pansyt elvenned, ha nem akarod. Még semmi sincs eldöntve, le tudom beszélni apádat, ha neked más kell.  
\- Más? Kire gondolsz? – nézett végre anyjára Draco.  
\- Blaise Zambinire. Mindig is oda volt érted. Ő is megfelelő parti lehet – válaszolta a nő.  
\- Nem kell. Ő sem kell – rázta meg a fejét a szőke, és újra visszafordult az ablakhoz, folytatta a bámulást.  
\- Akkor ki kell? Ki az, aki megfelelő lenne neked Draco? – kérdezte édesanyja gondterhelt arccal.  
\- Nem tudom, anyám. Tényleg nem. Bár tudnám – suttogta az őszinte választ.

Fel se rezzent, amikor az anyja kisétált a helyiségből szerelmi bűbájt emlegetve, az apja után kiabálva.

*~*

Zaj, tömeg, rengeteg szag, felvillanó emlékképek, hányinger; iszonyodott mindenkitől. Kiszédelgett az erdő széléig, zihálva kapaszkodott meg az első fa törzsében. Bűbájjal elkendőzött szárnyain a tollak szinte egyesével bizseregtek, de körül se pillantva lerázta Hermione erős varázslatát. Amint szétnyitotta szárnyait, mintha levegőhöz is jutott volna; kiegyenesedett és nyugodtabban kezdett lélegezni. Egy faág megreccsent mögötte, ő pedig villámgyorsan megfordult, és már emelte is pálcáját a settenkedőre.

\- Potter? Hát veled meg mi történt?  
\- Malfoy. Jellemző.  
\- Micsoda?  
\- A kíváncsiságod. Hogy minden olyasmibe beleütöd az orrod, amihez semmi közöd.  
\- Ó, lelepleztem a Nagy Hős titokzatos életét? Sikerült egy griffmadárral keresztezni a génjeidet, ez lesz a legújabb auror fegyvernem?

Harryben egy pillanatra felbuzdult a vér, hogy megszokásból visszavágjon a szőke férfinak, de aztán legyintett egyet, eltette pálcáját és hátat fordított a másiknak. Szárnyait szorosan a testé köré zárva elindult az erdőbe, hogy ott várja meg, amíg barátai megünneplik a roxforti csata első évfordulóját. Lassan feljött a hold, elcsendesült a rengeteg is. A szél még több, ismeretlen szagot hordott feléje, mögötte pedig átkozódva botladozott a volt mardekáros.

\- Potter, állj már meg! A manóba, hogy miért kell ennek mindig ilyen csökönyösnek lennie – szitkozódott a szőke. Harry megállt, hátranézett a férfire, akinek virított a haja a sötétben, és kifulladva megtorpant mellette. - Válaszolnál? – nézett rá a másik.  
\- Nem. Menj innen, Malfoy. Semmi közöd se a szárnyamhoz, se hozzám – vetette oda foghegyről Harry.

Ellépett, de a szőke megragadta a csuklóját. Amint összeért a bőrük, mintha újra tűz égette volna meg a szárnyas férfit. A fájdalomtól felkiáltott, hevesen visszarántotta a kezét. Lendületből, oda se nézve a másikra, felszállt a sötét éjszakába. Röptében szinte Londonig hallotta, ahogy Malfoy a nevét kiabálja.

*~*

Szelíden csókolta a férfi, majd lassan lesimogatta róla az ingét. Egyetlen pillanat alatt csapott át a gyengédség fékezhetetlen szenvedélybe. Belemarkolt a fenekébe, még közelebb húzta lázban égő testét, és Draco bármit megtett volna azért, hogy a tehetséges száj a mellbimbói helyett feszülő férfiasságát szopja. A fekete hajú férfi mintha megérezte volna kívánságát, ráragyogtatta szemeit, majd öle felé bukott. Miután a gyönyör hullámai elcsendesedtek testében, és Draco végre gondolkodni is tudott, rádöbbent, hogy megint Potterről ábrándozott. Szinte egy hónapja, amióta az erdőben ott hagyta, azóta kísértette gondolatait, álmát a fekete hajú véla.

Draco minden erőfeszítése ellenére semmilyen hírt nem tudott kiderítetni a szárnyas, vonzó teremtményről, aki éjszakai nyugalmát elrabolta tőle. Próbált levelet írni neki, próbált beszélni a barátaival, de sem Granger , se Weasley nem voltak hajlandóak pletykálni a volt griffendélesről. Megkísérelte a mardekáros háztársait, régi üzleti ügyfeleket, sőt még Rita Vitrolt is megkörnyékezni, hátha valaki tudna neki valamilyen információt, akár még mendemondát is adni a férfiról. Anyja legnagyobb aggodalmára egyetlen más témáról nem volt hajlandó beszélni. Potter megszállottja lett.

Aztán, amikor kudarcot vallott, csak várt, ki tudja milyen előérzet által vezérelve, hogy hírt kapjon Potterről. Mert fog, ezt tisztán érezte előre. És nem is kellett csalódnia, egy bagoly kopogtatott ablakán, hiába múlt már éjfél is. Elolvasta a levelet, aztán a kandallóhoz lépett.

\- Malfoy, végre!  
\- Granger. Mit tehetnék Potterért?

*~*

Az eső csendesen, de kitartóan kopogott a háztetőkön, míg a Malfoy kúria ebédlője, nappalija verőfényes napsütésben tündökölt a háziasszony mágikus varázslatának köszönhetően. Az összegyűlt vendégek halkan beszélgetve várakoztak, míg az esküvő egyik résztvevője már a kirendelt minisztériumi hivatalnok előtt állt. Narcissa még egyszer végignézett a makulátlan, hófehér dísztalárban álló fián, amikor meghallotta a hoppanálás hangját. A véla senkire sem pillantva, tekintetét Dracóra szegezve sétált be a teremben. A szőke férfi elszomorodott, amikor meglátta, hogy Potter mit tett magával, amiért majdnem két hónapig tiltakozott ösztönei ellen és kerülte őt. Most a volt mardekáros elé ért a férfi, és Draco odanyújtotta felé a kezét. A zöld szemű azonnal elkapta, szinte mentőövként, görcsösen megszorította azt. A köztük lévő mágia működésbe lépett, míg a hivatalnok elkezdte a véla-mágus esküvő hagyományos szövegét felolvasni.

Harry felelte, amit kellett, nem számított semmi más, csak Draco keze az övében. Teste lassan lenyugodott, véla ösztönei elhalkultak, és végre rá tudott nézni tudatosan is a mellette álló férfira. Draco Malfoy-Potter mosolyogva nézett vissza rá, és Harry hirtelen megérezte, ahogy varázserejük véglegesen összekapcsolódott, szívében, agyában visszhangot vert a szőke férfi boldogsága. Amikor aztán a hivatalnok végre kimondta a bűvös mondatot, Harry szemei is felragyogtak, visszatért beléjük az élet. A következő pillanatban pedig kitárta szárnyait, majd keze után azokkal is átölelte Dracót, szinte elzárta a külvilágtól. És végre megvalósította vágyálmát, megcsókolta párját. 

A vendégsereg felhangzó kacagása, csodálkozása egy pillanat múlva már az emeleti hálóban érte a félig meztelen, friss házasokat. Aztán már annyi végtelenül hosszú, ábrándozással teli éjszaka után, közös életükben először a beteljesedés édes, ragacsos gyönyörét tapasztalták meg együtt. A levegő felszikrázott körülöttük, bőrükön izzadtság cseppek folytak, szívük eszeveszetten kalapált. És kimerültségük ellenére mégis mindketten ugyanabban a pillanatban nyúltak újra a másik felé. 

VÉGE


End file.
